


heat

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, M/M, Making Out, very mild foot job lmao idk man it just hAPPENED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Please suck me off, Ryuu?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

**Author's Note:**

> shameless ennotana blowjobs to try and get me back in the writing mood lmao

Dating Tanaka is easy. 

Well, easier than Ennoshita thought it would be, anyways. Tanaka’s surprisingly observant and… sweet? He buys juice for Ennoshita during lunch, and he always asks permission before holding his hand or kissing him before parting in the mornings before class. He sends him cute texts throughout the day, and thanks him profusely whenever Ennoshita stays later with him at the library to help him study on days when they don’t have practice.

He’s always smiling bigger than the sun whenever he sees Ennoshita walking towards him in the hallways, and he always insists on walking him home from school even though their houses are in opposite directions. 

It’s not that Ennoshita thought dating Tanaka would be  _ hard _ , per say, he just thought it would be more… loud. More brash and electric, and it  _ is _ , in a way. But in reality, it’s soft. Dating Tanaka is muted colors and soft edges and happy endings of movies. Tanaka himself is a harsh person; leering grins and smirks, teasing the first years and standing tall.  __

But then he’ll turn and catch eyes with Ennoshita, and it’s like all of the sharp corners smooth out, and his smile fades soft, and sometimes his cheeks will color a bit when Ennoshita smiles shyly back at him before going back to directing practice. His new captaincy  _ does  _ have its responsibilities after all. 

Tanaka’s even soft when it comes to their kisses. 

Like now, with the gentle way he cups Ennoshita’s jaw, and with the hand that’s splayed over the expanse of Ennoshita’s thigh, clad in a pair of sweatpants from when he changed out of his school uniform a few hours ago. Tanaka keeps humming into his mouth, and his thumb keeps rubbing his cheek, calloused and warm. They’re lying side by side, and Ennoshita’s got a leg draped over Tanaka’s hip. It’s so warm in the room, and Tanaka’s already taken off his shirt a little bit ago. His skin is warm and soft when Ennoshita runs his palms over his shoulders, down his chest, and Tanaka’s breath hitches when Ennoshita catches his nipples under his fingertips. 

They haven’t done anything past making out and rutting against each other, quick and fast, but to be honest, these long make out sessions could satisfy Ennoshita for years if that’s all Tanaka wanted to do, because what Tanaka can do with his tongue should be a  _ sin _ .

That’s why when Tanaka pulls back and says quietly, “Can I suck you off?”, Ennoshita has to fight off the full body shiver that wants to prickle over his skin as he nods wordlessly.  

“Only if you... want to,” he says after a moment, as Tanaka busies himself by kissing down the column of Ennoshita’s neck. He sucks hard on a spot near the base of his throat, and Ennoshita groans and digs his fingers into Tanaka’s shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to,” he murmurs, and then there’s a hand pressing against Ennoshita’s shoulder, pushing gently until he’s lying flat on his back. Tanaka climbs on top of him easily, and he’s quick to slip his hands beneath Ennoshita’s shirt. His palms are large and warm where they splay over Ennoshita’s ribs, and Ennoshita’s shivers when he feels nails scratching lightly down his sides. He arches into the touch, everything feeling so fucking  _ warm _ , and he can already feel beads of sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead.

“Tanaka,” Ennoshita breathes, scrambling for something to say, and his breath hitches when he feels Tanaka pushing his knees apart. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Tanaka asks, a lilt of nervousness to his tone, and when Ennoshita looks down, he sees the adoration and eagerness in Tanaka’s face. Tanaka has always had a hard time hiding his emotions, wearing everything on his face in extremely readable expressions. That’s one thing Ennoshita loves about him, though, There’s no guessing, no hopping around anything, just simplicity and raw emotion, and it’s so incredibly refreshing. 

“I don’t wanna do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Tanaka adds, sliding back up Ennoshita’s body and cupping his face with both hands. 

Sometimes Ennoshita gets a little caught up in how  _ handsome _ Tanaka is. His nose is sharp and his lips are thin, and his eyes are always so dimensional, especially up this close. He has a little bit of stubble around his chin because he skipped shaving his morning, and his hands are so big where they’re cupping Ennoshita’s face, fingers brushing the skin behind Ennoshita’s ears and causing him to shiver slightly. 

His cheeks are flushed too, though, which helps ease Ennoshita’s mind a bit. They’re both nervous and new to this whole  _ thing _ they’ve got going on, and Ennoshita loves that Tanaka lets him see this vulnerable side of him, too. 

Ennoshita takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Please suck me off, Ryuu?”

Tanaka’s cheeks get even more flushed, but he’s grinning, leaning down to suck Ennoshita’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting gently and smoothing the sting with his tongue. Ennoshita whines into his mouth, reaching up to grip Tanaka’s wrists just to ground himself, but then he’s pulling back, the kiss breaking much too soon as Tanaka slides back down his body. Ennoshita wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, but then bites the skin on a yelp when Tanaka tugs off his shorts suddenly, his cock standing full and hard. 

Tanaka sits back on his knees, and stares. 

Ennoshita shifts against the mattress, his knees knocking against Tanaka’s sides. “What?”

“You’re so  _ pretty _ ,” Tanaka says tersely, like the words are almost hard to get out, like he wishes there were other adjectives out there that equated to ‘pretty’ but times a million and one. 

Like words themselves aren’t enough to express what he’s feeling right now. And to be honest, Ennoshita can relate. 

“Uh - thanks. Um,” Ennoshita says brokenly, but then he’s letting out a nervous laugh, shaky and elated, covering his mouth to hide his grin. He’s still naked from the waist down, his shirt rucked up around his ribs, his hair probably a splayed mess against the pillow, but everything’s just so  _ good _ right now, he can’t help it when he laughs harder, covering his face completely and shrouding himself in darkness. 

“Oh, my god,” he giggles, and then Tanaka’s laughing too, Ennoshita’s sudden embarrassed glee contagious to them both. 

“Fuck,” Ennoshita breathes out happily after a moment, but then his eyes are widening and his legs are twitching, Tanaka’s hand warm and dry on his cock. “ _ F-fuck _ .”

A warm, wet tongue passing over his slit has Ennoshita yelping and fisting the sheets below him, and when that warm wetness envelops the head of his dick, he lets out a strangled moan. It’s  _ so nice _ , comforting in a way that has his bones turning to liquid, but firey and exciting in a way that twists his muscles and prickles his nerves. He’s never gotten a blow job before, and he’s never asked if Tanaka has ever  _ given _ one before, but honestly he couldn’t care less because Tanaka’s sinking lower, and Ennoshita  _ writhes _ . 

Tanaka has one hand pressed against Ennoshita’s bare inner thigh, keeping his legs spread, and his other hand is pressed flat against his lower stomach, keeping him pressed against the mattress so he doesn’t buck up his hips like he so badly wants to. 

“ _ Ryuu,”  _ Ennoshita moans, hooking a leg over Tanaka’s shoulder, his voice pitching noticeably, and when he makes another loud moan of encouragement, Tanaka pulls off and smirks a bit,  eyes twinkling with endearment. 

“You’re noisier than I expected.”

“Your - mouth,” Ennoshita gasps when Tanaka licks up his length. “Feels so -  _ good, s-shit, Ryuu -  _ ”

He tosses his head back into the pillow and lets out a loud cry when Tanaka sinks down almost all the way, the head of his cock bumping the back of his throat. Tanaka swallows around him, and Ennoshita  _ sobs _ . 

“Oh -  _ please _ , fuck,” Ennoshita groans, and this time when he twitches his hips up a bit, Tanaka lets him. 

It’s times like these when Ennoshita wishes Tanaka had more hair, for something he can really grab onto, but he settles instead for reaching down and scratching his nails down Tanaka’s scalp, dragging his nails behind his ears and up to his temples. Tanaka moans around his cock, and Ennoshita’s hips buck up again, his toes curling and back arching as Tanaka tongues at his slit ruthlessly. 

“I’m gonna c-come if you…. keep  _ doing that _ ,” Ennoshita whines, rolling his body up into Tanaka’s mouth once more, and when Tanaka pops off his cock, a string of spit follows him. The sight is lewd, and Ennoshita flushes down to his chest. 

“That’s kinda the point,” Tanaka says evenly, and his voice sounds slightly more hoarse than normal. Ennoshita swallows thickly, thinks about how  _ he _ caused that, and he covers his mouth with his hand when Tanaka leers at him again, newly regained confidence taking over after seeing what he can really do to Ennoshita’s composure. 

He gets back to work quickly, sucking hard and digging his fingers into Ennoshita’s hips just so he can feel the pinpricks of his fingertips biting into the bone there, and Ennoshita cries out again, biting his knuckles of one hand, while his other hand squeezes the back of Tanaka’s neck, wordlessly guiding his head up and down, warm and wet and tight and eager, and when Tanaka’s tongue flutters against his slit again, Ennoshita digs his heel into Tanaka’s back and jerks violently. 

His orgasms surprises even him, and his body is wracked with shakes in the aftermath. Tanaka swallows, and Ennoshita squeaks and jerks again when Tanaka licks the remains of  Ennoshita’s come off of his slowly softening dick, and the overstimulation is just shy of painful in the best possible way. Ennoshita is still trembling slightly, and he slides his leg off of Tanaka’s shoulder lazily, only to suddenly press his heel against Tanaka’s own cock, hard and tenting his shorts something fierce. 

“ _ O-oh _ ,” Tanaka groans, wrapping his fingers around Ennoshita’s ankle and grinding up into his foot. Ennoshita honestly doesn’t know what’s come over im, but all he knows is that he’s entirely too boneless to sit up and help Tanaka out with his hands, and really, he’s just going with the flow right now anyways. Tanaka doesn’t seem to be complaining, hunched over slightly as he moans and pants breathlessly, practically humping the sole of Ennoshita’s foot. 

And it - it should be  _ weird _ , but it’s really, really not. It’s just  _ Tanaka _ , and everything is so pleasantly fuzzy that Ennoshita’s lips twitch on a sated grin when he curls his toes against the fabric-covered head of Tanaka’s cock, and Tanaka curses out more than half the swear words he even knows in a single breath. There’s sweat pooling in the dip of his collarbone, and Ennoshita  _ really _ wants to lick it off, but he couldn’t sit up if he tried, so instead he grinds his foot down harder, rubbing delicious friction and watching as Tanaka squeezes his ankle tightly, finally coming with a low, drawn out moan, his body curling forward far enough that he can almost press his forehead against the soft expanse of Ennoshita’s belly. 

Ennoshita can feel the damp warmth under his foot where it’s still pressed against Tanaka’s crotch, and when he wiggles his toes idly, Tanaka hisses at the overstimulation and tugs the offending foot away. 

“So… that was certainly something,” Ennoshita says shakily, the beginnigngs of laughter audible in his voice, light and still tinged with lingering nervousness. 

Tanaka snorts and shimmies out of his sweatpants and boxers, grabbing a handful of tissues from the bedside table to wipe himself clean. “It certainly was. I did good though, yeah?”

Ennoshita flushes as he remembers the feeling of Tanaka’s mouth on his cock. “Um, yes. You did well.”

“Sweet,” Tanaka grins, and then he’s tugging on a clean pair of boxers and climbing back up the bed, curling himself against Ennoshita’s side and pressing his nose into his neck. “Mmm. You’re warm.”

“And you’re sweaty,” Ennoshita points out, feeling the clamminess of Tanaka’s sticky chest pressed against his own. He tugs his own shirt back down to cover his stomach, but that doesn’t stop Tanaka from slipping his hand under the fabric to rub idle patterns around his navel. The softness of the touch causes Ennoshita to shudder, but he doesn’t move away. 

It’s still pretty early in the evening, the sun still a glowing orange outside the window, and they should probably get back to studying if they want to finish before Tanaka’s mother comes home with dinner, but Ennoshita can tell that getting Tanaka to sit back up is going to be quite an event. Once that boy deems himself content and comfortable, he makes himself a dead weight. 

But, that’s fine for now, Ennoshita thinks, scratching his nails lovingly along Tanaka’s scalp and listening to him hum happily.

A little nap certainly won’t hurt them too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> ideas? prompts? headcanons? complaints???? >>> crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com


End file.
